En la biblioteca
by PukitChan
Summary: …porque si los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts hablaran, nos contarían todas esas historias que pudieron ser pero no fueron…


Título: En la biblioteca

Personajes: Pansy y Hermione.

Resumen: _…porque si los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts hablaran, nos contarían todas esas historias que pudieron ser pero no fueron…_

Clasificación: No menores de 16 años.

Género: Romance

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo, pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todas esas empresas que lo descubrieron y compraron su distribución. Escribo sin fines de lucro, ya que mi única intención es desahogar mi imaginación en letritas para divertirme. Eso. Además de que me permite ignorar el papeleo de las prácticas profesionales en la Universidad, sip, también eso.

Notas de la historia: Esta es una pequeña viñeta que insinúa **una relación lesbica** entre Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson. **Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, sobre aviso no hay engaño. **

_A mi querida amiga Cissy. ¡Gracias por hacerme sonreír cuando lo necesitaba!_

* * *

**En la biblioteca**

Por:

PukitChan

**Mi recuerdo más leído **

El silencio podía ser intimidante para cualquier otra persona pero no para ella. Porque para Hermione Granger, la soledad era una vieja amiga que la invitaba día con día a aferrarse a sus brazos mientras tomaba asiento cerca de la ventana más amplia de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, buscando aprovechar al máximo la luz solar para poder leer, como cada jueves a las tres de la tarde.

Ella parpadeaba, sonreía y, de vez en cuando, sus ojos expresaban tristeza. Los desarreglados cabellos castaños caían y rozaban la sonrosada piel de sus mejillas. También solía morderse los labios cuando sus dedos vacilaban en cambiar a la siguiente página del libro de esa semana. A veces murmuraba palabras incomprensibles para los oídos ajenos, pero que sin duda tenían lógica para ella. Y entonces, cuando cerraba cuidadosamente el libro finalizado, sus labios volvían a dibujar esa hermosa sonrisa antes de emitir un anhelante suspiro.

…o al menos, así fue cuando la miró aquella vez.

Ese día, ese jueves cualquiera a las tres de la tarde, fue cuando, obligada por alguna absurda tarea, Pansy Parkinson recorría los pasillos de la biblioteca. Miraba aburrida a los libros, repugnándose por el viejo olor que desprendían y la cantidad de polvo que había mientras más al fondo avanzaba. La sola idea de desperdiciar su tiempo de esa manera, cuando bien podría estarlo pasando con Draco, le hacía maldecir internamente a la profesora McGonagall.

—…no lo hagas —gimió una fémina voz en un susurro. Pansy detuvo de manera inconsciente su caminata, levantando su perfectamente delineada ceja. ¿Habría alguien allí? Un vistazo alrededor le hizo pensar en todas esas veces en las que había aprovechado la privacidad de la biblioteca para enredar los labios contra los de Malfoy. La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios fue perversa, similar a la idea de que rondaba por su mente; ¿interrumpiría? Su insignia de prefecta de Slytherin amedrentaría a cualquier pareja caliente. Contuvo su respiración unos segundos para escuchar con mayor atención algún sonido. Pronto, una exclamación de sorpresa le indicó el camino que debía seguir. Cruzó dos pasillos más hasta encontrar un rayo de luz que entraba y alumbraba aquel sombrío lugar. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el oculto rincón entre dos grandes estantes. Y la vio.

Granger, ignorando su presencia, acariciaba la esquina amarillenta de un libro con la misma devoción de un amante para con su pareja. Pansy, quien había sido criada en seno de una familia que le obligó a aprender cientos de cosas, nunca encontró en libros más caros e importantes, el fervor que Hermione le daba al que tenía entre sus manos.

Pansy mordió su labio inferior, sin dejar de ver a Granger. ¿Por qué no dejaba de verla? ¿Por qué sus ojos delineaban el contorno de esos labios húmedos y la gracia con la que esos dedos se deslizaban por las páginas? Aquella chica, a la que tantas veces había llamado _sangre sucia, _ahora parecía otra bajo la luz vespertina. Pero, ¿qué fue lo había cambiado?

Con un repentino sentimiento de pánico inundándole cada fibra de su ser, la Slytherin dio un paso hacía atrás dispuesta a regresar por el camino por el que había llegado. Aún sostenía su insignia cuando ella se percató de su presencia.

Hermione levantó la mirada de la octava línea de su libro. Nunca supo por qué razón lo hizo. Con sus mejillas arreboladas descubrió a Pansy Parkinson mirándole fijamente con las pupilas brillantes. Sin lograr moverse, la Gryffindor sollozó para sus adentros. ¿De todos los alumnos, ella tenía que ser quien la encontrara ahí? Era su refugio, su jueves a las tres de la tarde, donde podía darse el privilegio de perderse en una apasionante lectura, sin temor a ser criticada o interrumpida. Y ahora estaba a merced de la Slytherin que curiosamente, parecía indecisa, como una pequeña niña perdida.

El silencio se extendió mucho más de lo que alguna de ellas lo hubiese planeado. Parkinson se recargó en los estantes, buscando un repentino y necesario apoyo y, por vez primera, Hermione le vio desviar la vista ante ella. El corazón de la Gryffindor comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y sus manos se tensaron alrededor de su olvidado libro. ¿Por qué sentía el repentino impulso de ponerse de pie y preguntarle a esa chica si se encontraba bien? Abrió su boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella, sólo en su mente se quedó clavada la imagen de la morena que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a retomar la compostura perdida.

—¿Parkinson…? ¿Estás…?

—¡Cállate! —gritó la Slytherin, sonrojada—. ¡No me hables!

Y antes de que alguna de las dos dijera nada más, Pansy le dedicó una mirada a la castaña que la hizo estremecer. La joven de cabellos negros dio la vuelta y avanzó rápidamente, huyendo de ahí, escapando de esa sensación horrenda que le decía entre susurros que se acercara y tocara aunque fuese un poco a Granger.

…y aún ahora, cuando Pansy había dejado de ser Parkinson y Hermione se había vuelto Weasley, ambas recordaban ese extraño jueves cualquiera a las tres de la tarde, en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, donde un extraño sentimiento las envolvió… _algo_ que era parecido a la nostalgia y a la desolación, o quizá, era una perturbadora tristeza que les decía al oído que tal vez, si todo hubiera sido diferente y sus decisiones otras, habrían encontrado a alguien que pudo ser su todo pero no lo fue…

Sin embargo, qué absurdo sería eso, ¿no? Porque nadie se enamora en una biblioteca, un jueves cualquiera a las tres de la tarde. Mucho menos una Slytherin de duro corazón y una Gryffindor amante de las letras. No dos personalidades tan contrastantes la una de la otra, no dos mujeres que, se suponía, tenían alguien a quien querer…

_Decisiones…_

_Todos las tenemos._

_Decidiste huir._

_Decidiste no detenerla._

_Porque esto es sólo un encuentro del destino, de algo que pudo ser y no fue…_

* * *

Autora al habla:

Mis renovados respetos para quienes escriben de estas dos chicas. Cuando me dijeron de escribir sobre ellas, no se me ocurría nada decente y al final esta viñeta fue lo que surgió.  
Muchas gracias por leer y por si les nace un review para con su escritora. Besos.


End file.
